Ash and Daniela
by WitChan
Summary: AshxDaniela.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

"Ugh... Thank god it's over... Fuck, man..." a woman said after most of her students left after their parents came here to pick them up. Her name was Daniela, a kindergarten teacher. As she walked out of the Pokemon Day Care, she used a key to locked the door. Then, she pulled out a lighter to lit a cigarette. "I need to do something fun really bad," Daniela said, putting the butt of the cigarette in her mouth and began smoking. Now she's heading to Nacrene City.

Daniela was bored to death for hours while doing her job. Her students weren't having fun with each other, she ran out of ideas to keep the students and herself happy, her Pokemon didn't do anything to make up the day, and there was no big surprise. It wasn't the worst day she had, but it was still bad. And speaking of bad, she saw a couple of gang members shooting each other with silencers while random civilians ran away.

"Eh, same old shit with gangs," Daniela said, narrowing her eyes. As she almost reached the other side of Nacrene City, she gasped, stopping her tracks as she saw Ash talking to Iris and Cilan while Pikachu stood near them. "That Kanto trainer..." Daniela said, then she smiled as she touched her chin. "Hmmm... I know how to make my shitty day turn around."

Her plan was to have sex with him, not because she can. It's because she liked him. She always did. She thought of him being the cutest boy in the world, even cuter than the ones during her childhood.

But anyway, she frowned after seeing Iris hugging Ash. Shaping both of her hands like a fist, she said, "That's my man you're hugging, you little slutty ass bitch. You better hug Cilan instead because I'll fuck you up if you hug my man again."

After the hug, Iris, Cilan, and Pikachu walked away from Ash. Finally throwing the cigarette on the ground, she went towards Ash, smiling again. "Where are your friends heading to Ash?" Daniela asked, distracting Ash.

"To the mall. I've decided not to go with them," Ash replied.

"I see," Daniela said, staring at Ash's crotch.

"What brings you here, Daniela?" Ash asked

"Nothing much but hanging around here, until I saw you and your friends," Daniela replied. "Just finished working my job minutes ago, by the way. Shit was boring as fuck, seriously."

"Why were you bored, Daniela?" Ash asked. Daniela told him everything, which lasted five minutes. "Damn, man."

"Yeah, I know. It's not the worst day I had in my life, though. Still, it was shit," Daniela said.

"You ever thought of doing something that can make your day better?"

"Yes, and I want you to come with me to the Pokemon Day Care," Daniela replied.

"Okay," Ash said.

The Kanto trainer followed Daniela out of Nacrene City. He don't know what Daniela was planning on doing inside the Pokemon Day Care, which means he'll find out after reaching here. He was hoping for a Pokemon battle, though. Once there, Daniela unlocked the door with her keys. Then, she and Ash went inside before locking it again.

"So, are we gonna battle against one another?" Ash asked.

"No, Ash. It's something else," Daniela replied.

"Okay... What is it, then?"

"This," Daniela replied, pulling Ash's pants and underwear on his feet. That surprised him.

"Sex? Why can't we do something else?"

"Don't tell me you're in love with Iris. I hope not," Daniela said, folding her arms.

"I'm not in love with her. It's just that I'm afraid to have sex, that's all," Ash said.

"Afraid? You'll be fine, trust me. Now fuck me on the table," Daniela said, taking her clothes off to show Ash her naked body. Then, she laid on the table and spread her legs as Ash moved towards her.

Climbing on the table to lay on top of Daniela, he plunged his cock deep inside her cunt, moving his hips as he got started. "Like I said before, Ash, you'll be fine," Daniela said, moaning.

"You're right, Daniela. I feel fine," Ash said, moaning too. He didn't really want to do this because he assumed that something bad will happen to him immediately. But now he's enjoying it and it was just the beginning.

"Told ya so. Keep going," Daniela said. Her breasts were moving in the same rate as Ash's balls.

"Okay, baby," Ash said, now moving faster. He loved the sounds Daniela's cunt was making, also the look on her face as her expression was different.

"Yes... Yes... Yes... Yes..." Daniela said, moaning louder as she wrapped her arms on Ash's back. She enjoyed each thrust too. This was something that made her bad day turn around and she loved it each second.

To Ash, him thrusting Daniela's cunt felt addictive. He thought of it being better than anything else he did during his life, including Pokemon battles. He didn't have one today, though.

"I forgot to tell you this, Daniela... but you smell like cigarettes..." Ash said.

"I know, Ash... I've smoked one before our conversation in Nacrene City..." Daniela said.

"Ah..." Ash said.

After more thrusts from Ash, the two reached their orgasm. Daniela finally told Ash to stop he did. After calming down, they got off each other on the table, but it wasn't over yet as Daniela have something else on her mind.

"Now fuck my ass," Daniela said, laying her upper part of the body on the table.

"Okay, sweetie," Ash said.

Putting both of his hands on each waists, he took his cock a visit towards her ass before moving his hips again. Moaning again, the trainers closed their eyes.

"Fuck, Daniela. Your ass feels good like your pussy," Ash said.

"Oh, Ash. That's so sweet of you to say," Daniela said.

A few minutes passed as Ash continued giving Daniela anal. He was happy that Daniela didn't tell him to stop yet. Also, he and Daniela didn't care if anyone from outside can hear the constant moaning and grunting, especially Daniela since she was trying to make her day better.

More minutes later, Daniela said, "You can stop now, Ash..."

"Are you sure, Daniela...?" Ash asked.

"Yes, I'm sure..." Daniela replied. Ash stopped. "Let's get out of here, shall we...?"

The trainers put their clothes back on while calming down. Ash was disappointed that their sex would end like this.

"When are we having sex again?" Ash asked as he and Daniela went outside.

"Tomorrow after work," Daniela replied, locking the door.

"Can't wait," Ash said, slapping Daniela's nice ass.

"Me too," Daniela said. "I love you, by the way."

"I love you too, Daniela," Ash said.

The next day, Ash, Iris, Cilan, and Pikachu are sitting on the ground eating. Daniela showed up and Ash noticed it. Smiling, he got up and rushed towards her while the rest looked at him.

"I'm so glad to see you again, Daniela," Ash said, hugging Daniela. Iris gasped, looking extremely shocked.

"Same," Daniela said, hugging Ash back as she gave Iris an evil smirk. Then, she gave her the finger, an offensive gesture.

After hugging Daniela, Ash looked at his friend and asked, "You guys remembered, Daniela, right?"

"Uh-huh," Cilan replied while Pikachu nodded his head. Iris, however, didn't reply as she got up and walked away. It looked like she was going to cry.

"That's right, bitch. Walk away. Nobody likes you," Daniela spoke inside her mind.

"So how was your day at work, Daniela?" Ash asked, caressing through her breasts.

"It was decent. I'm glad I did something fun with the students and the Pokemon," Daniela replied, blushing.

"That's nice to hear," Ash said. "So are you ready for our fun?"

"Hell yeah," Daniela replied.

"We'll check on Iris and see what's wrong with her, Ash," Cilan said.

"Okay," Ash said, removing the clothes off him fast. Same for Daniela.

After Cilan and Pikachu ran off, Ash sat on the ground. Then, Daniela joined Ash as she sat on his dick, the younger trainer mouthed one of her nipples as he moved his hips.

"Don't stop until we cum, okay?" Daniela said, moaning as she was bouncing a little.

"Mmmm-hmmm..." Ash said, making sucking noises on the nipple as Daniela rubbed his raven hair all of a sudden. Now he gripped her breast and moved it around in circles, making this a lot better.

"This is so fantastic, Ash... It really is..." Daniela said and Ash strongly agreed.

Minutes later, Cilan and Pikachu came back with an angry Iris as Ash and Daniela reached their climax. Iris explained to Cilan and Pikachu that she loved Ash, but Ash never liked her. Now she started crying again.

Laying on Daniela, Ash suggested, "Let's make out."

"I like the sound of that, Ash," Daniela said, grabbing Ash's ass as he caressed through her cheek.

Touching each other's lips, the trainers reached to each other's tongues swirled them on one another, moaning again as they shut their eyes together. Like yesterday, this day was great.

The End


End file.
